


Duke's mistake

by sakurachan811



Series: The Renegade Files [1]
Category: G.I. Joe: Renegades
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drugged Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurachan811/pseuds/sakurachan811
Summary: Duke makes a mistake while helping Scarlett clear out one of Cobra's research faculties.The results could rip the team apart good thing they were trained for things like this, right?Wrong.Otherwise known as the REAL mission from hell.
Relationships: Conrad "Duke" S. Hauser/Shana "Scarlett" M. O'Hara
Series: The Renegade Files [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815079
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own G.I Joe or any of its characters

After everything that had happened in the past, what was is almost a year? Christ, you'd think this would be an easy mission. Go in to another of Cobra's faculties document what they find there and get out. So easy they sent a two man team, well two person team anyway: himself and Scarlett.It was supposed to be easy, not every mission goes to shit the second their boots leave the ground. He’s just being paranoid too many combat missions, too many people he couldn't save, couldn't reach in time. Then it was the six months on the run from both Cobra and fucking Flint after the good Major Hidalgo betrayed them, or before that when they learned that monsters are real and not just the-well nevermind that. He’s scoping out the area looking for Cobra's research files, chemicals, anything that could be brought back and analyzed as further evidence against Cobra Industries. He’s so, so lucky that they weren't court-martialed or demoted and after months in legal limbo. General Abernathy just about pulled every string he had, made into them a team tasked with investigating Cobra Industries and it's Subsidiaries.

Which is why almost a year after the Springfield incident he's in another of Cobra's labs, from what intel Breaker had been able to gather so far, this particular lab was mostly used to experiment on animals. The files he'd decrypted stated that they had progressed to testing the chemical on humans. All he needed now was more files for army intelligence and a sample to bring back to their labs for analysis. The problems begin when he can't seem to access the right files. The codes that Breaker gave them aren't working, he decides to radio Scarlett and tell her as much, she sends him a patch fresh from H.Q so he actually gets through to get information they came for. Then the shit immediately hits the fan.

Once the computer starts to sequence, he can't get it to abort, he radios Scarlett for immediate extraction.

As gas begins to fill to room his heart pounds furiously, his temperature spikes and he feels sweat roll down his forehead. He covers his mouth and breathes shallowly to avoid getting any more of the stuff in his system, his hands sweat.

He feels his mind start to go hazy when it dawns on him with a fresh wave of icy dread.  
Cobra's lab wasn't being used to breed animals he thinks dimly as his body reacts to the gas the way Cobra's scientists intended. It was being used to breed people. He absolutely cannot let Scarlett come get him, he refuses to risk him hurting her the way he knows female soldiers are often hurt on the battlefield by their comrades. He doesn't want to destroy the bond they formed while on the run, the sight of her rare soft smiles, her gentle teasing or her just being by his side through everything. The wash of adrenaline the realization brings had helped to clear his head, but it was getting more and more difficult to think clearly already his mind was filled thoughts of Scarlett.

He'd never tell the other Joe's this but sometimes the only reason he'd know were they were while in the field was by smell: Tunnel Rat always smelled like dirt and Roadblock smelled of motor oil and plasma fluid, hell, even Snake Eyes smelled of ozone, but Scarlett smelled like magnolias and fresh soap. Her scent haunted his dreams and went straight to his groin. Filled his mind with images of her body under his, of miles creamy white skin flushed from his touch, of rosy pink nipples pebbled against his hands. Her eyelids fluttering from pleasure and the taste of her arousal coating his tongue, dripping, pink and wet and entirely Scarlett. Of her hands tugging his hair, telling him to hurry her voice husky with want. She surges up to kiss him, her eyes burning like green fire, body all liquid muscle and says "Duke!"

Then without fail he'd wake up in the Coyote, or for a week, onboard the Courtney, and most recently, in his bunk. So hard he could almost cry, wanting her so badly that it hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Duke you tried your best


	2. Code Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She probably could have thought this out better.
> 
> Yeah right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains drugged sex against will

She knows from Duke's message when his voice crackled over their com that he was in bad shape. The section of lab he was was in locked and rapidly filling with gas and he needed an immediate evac, then it just cuts off. She tries radio him again."Duke, come in!" No response, she picks up the pace, racing down the coridor to where the signal of his last transmission came from. When she reaches the room he was last located in she uses the overide key to open the door.

The gas was still hanging low in the air and obscuring her veiw of room. She needs to locate Duke and get them the hell out of here. She advances into the room, she isn't prepared for him to lunge at her, but before she can react he's pushing her to the floor, slamming down her once.  
The air leaves her lungs in one big whoosh, her heart jackrabbits beneath her ribs as she grapples with him. Struggling against his hold. "Duke what-" She doesn't get to finish that sentence. Draping his body over hers, using his weight to keep her pinned down against the cold floor. He feels much lighter than he should but she still struggles to dislodge him, this close up she sees what looked like a fever flush high on his cheeks, he's breathing heavily and his pupils are blown out so wide that she could only see barest rings of blue. That was all she could see of his face before he kisses her.

The feeling his lips fimly pressing against hers is all she can focus on. All of the hair on her neck stands straight up in response, he hardly breaks for air, but when he does all she can gasp out is "Duke what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Oh god he's high, he has to be. Duke would never do this to anyone, he was the poster boy for an All-American Boyscout for fucks sake!

It's then that all the pieces click together. She was trapped an enclosed space with Duke who had been dosed with chemicals, the same chemicals that was now beginning to effect her on top of that she's pretty sure she has a concussion. He's saying that damn nickname into her skin, she thinks somewhat hysterically, over and over he rumbles "Scarlett," Right into her throat.  
Then he kisses her throat, bites gently and laves at the same spot with his tongue, as if trying to soothe the small hurt that it brought.

She doesn't fight him when he shifts his weight to free up his hands trailing a burning path from her sternum to her pants, too dizzy from the chemicals and concussion to do much of anything. She feel can feel his erection pressing firmly against her thigh when his hands fumble to undo her fly, tugging them down roughly.  
He then goes to undo his own fly theres a wet patch on the crotch of his cargo pants she notes distantly. He drags down his both his pants and boxers in one swift move, his erection now bobbing in the air freely before tip hits his abdomen wetly. Then he's shifting lining himself up, the head of his throbbing erection against her entrance. She's horrified to find that she's wet. He's pressing inside her and he doesn't stop until he's all the way inside groaning into her shoulder. She shudders trying to breathe around the intrusion, all she can feel the sheer size of him thick, long and throbbing in time with his heart. Her hands scrabling against his back, his rhythm is awkward, each thrust still rips a gasp from her throat.then he finds the pace he wants. Even though it hurts her walls flutter around him, and her own orgasm takes her by surprise. He hisses in pleasure and his hips keep thrusting through the aftershocks of her orgasm.  
His hips lose their rhythm and with a hoarse cry of her name he's flooding her with thick seed, then just when she thinks he's spent his hips start to move again, all of her her nerves are inflamed and raw. She swears she can hear the sound of their bodies meeting with wet meaty slaps. She lets out this pathetic mewling noise, then somehow she's orgasming again so hard it hurts. Her mind blanks, His arms tighten their hold around her his hips thrusting once, twice, three more times. He presses his mouth to hers and she's gasping into the kiss when he fills her.

Sometime later, she doesn't know how long exaclly, the cycle of fucking and orgasming stops.

Then they lay there just breathing, sweat slowly drying. His arms curved around her in a parody of a lovers embrace, something in her cracks when nuzzles her hair and brushes his lips against her forehead, murmering her name. When he pulls out his seed just gushes right out of her. His eyes are still unfocused when he tucks himself away and zips his pants. This would absolutely kill both of their careers, she thinks as she sits up and puts her clothes to rights, ignoring how badly her thighs burn or sticky she feels. "Duke," she tries, his eyes snap to hers intent and listening but clearly not himself. On shaking legs she half leads and half drags him out of the lab, he doesn't fight her.

In her official report of their findings in Cobra's research facilities while the lab Duke was unwitting exposed to an unknown chemical. In his altered state of mind he'd attacked her.  
That was all.

If She makes sure to make an appointment with her OBGYN for later that month, Duke doesn’t need to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the Renegade Files series


End file.
